


She's the Keeper

by P13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Random - Freeform, ali krieger - Freeform, ashlyn harris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P13/pseuds/P13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige travels to Washington DC to see her favorite NWSL team play, the Washington Spirit. Little does she know that her fangirl crush on Ashlyn Harris will go beyond what she has ever imagined and dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. So feedback will be much appreciated! Like with every crush we all have, we always wonder what-if it really happened, so this one is for all the fans who always wanted to be Ashlyn's girl ;)

I was looking for adventure. Being far away from my girlfriend was hard, so I needed to be kept busy. Funny thing is that I was about to take a trip I wanted to make with her, but she insisted that I went, I didn't know how to feel about it, but I went anyways.

I arrived in Washington DC, around 4 in the afternoon. The game didn't start for another 4 hours, so I decided to take a bath before I headed out. As I prepare the tub, my cell phone rang. It was my girlfriend of almost 2 years. I answered like always. We decided to skype while I laid in the bathtub. She wanted to know how the trip to DC went and how I was doing. We talked for a while before I had to head out.

"Alright, love. I gotta get going, or I will miss the match. I want to be upfront." I told her.

"Upfront? You want to get a better view of Ashlyn Harris's ass?" sarcastically replied my girlfriend.

"Oh yes, baby, cause you know, I definitely want to tap that ass!" I replied in the same tone.

"Alright, then, off you go. Make sure you don't leave me for Harris then!" another sarcastic comment from her.

"I love you too! Plus, she's going to be too busy checking her girlfriend's ass out and dealing with fan girls! I gotta get going love. I love you! I'll call you tomorrow." I hung up the phone.

Now, my girlfriend has always known I had a fangirl crush on Ashlyn Harris even before we started dating, but she knew I'd never run off to be with someone who I never talked to before, especially because it wasn't a realistic situation. My girlfriend already resembled her, and along with her great personality, I was more than happy with what I got for life.  
\------------------------------------

I put my usual clothes on: black low-rise jeans, a black US women's training tanktop and jacket, Vans. I put very minimal makeup on my pale face, foundation and eyeliner is all I need to make my green eyes pop. Once I was 100% ready I headed out to find the venue and watch a good soccer match.

Once I arrived at the venue, I decided to stay in the car for a few minutes, because I was too early. Once more people started to come in, I got out and headed to my seat in the venue. VIP Front-row.

The players were already stretching out and getting ready to go. You could tell Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger were big with the crowd because of the thousands of fans screaming. It was amusing to watch.

Ashlyn came to greet a couple of family members who were a couple of rows beside me. Although I minded my own business, I couldn't help but to look around and see what was going on. Her family exchanged a few words with her, lots of hugging and "good lucks". As she headed back on to the field, she glanced my way for what it seemed a minute; like when you recognize someone, and smiled. I had guessed someone else she knew was in that area.

\----

The game was an intense one. Even I got nervous and frustrated. The team was still in the works in getting down in working together. Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris couldn't be everyone in defense, so that added to the stress. Ashlyn seemed to be even more frustrated then the rest of team, I would too if my teammates played soccer like they just kicked a ball for the first time of their lives. 

With a surprising win, the players headed to the stands to sign some autographs. I tried my best to get one, but decided against it once I saw all the little fangirls come down the stands and literally block my front. 

As I headed out of the venue doors, I ended up outside by the locker room exit doors. 

"Ahh finally fresh air!" I yelled to myself.

I decided to grab a smoke before I headed back to see if there was anyone left, but once I saw that players started to head back in, I decided just to enjoy my smoke. 

\------------

"Hey, you really shouldn't smoke, ya know? Not healthy, especially for your lungs, and especially if you enjoy soccer," spoke a rather known feminine voice.

I looked the direction where the voice had come from, and couldn't believe my eyes. Ashlyn fucking Harris.

I decided not to give her much of reaction since she gets enough of that already, plus, I wasn't that kind of fangirl anyways. I appreciate her as a player more than just as a hot girl, that was an added bonus.

"Uhm, this is not bad. It's an electronic water-based cigaret, no tobacco. It helps me release some tension without going into a bad habit." I explained.

"Man, was the game really that stressful?" asked Ashlyn.

I inhaled the smoke once more and puffed it out, "When you really get into it, yeah it was. You seemed pretty stressed too…" I reached my hand out to her, offering her a try at it "…give this a try, it won't do anything bad, promise."

Ashlyn gave me the "what the hell" stare. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that it was a genuine offer and that I wasn't crazy. "Ah, what the hell, let me try". She took the cig from my hands and gave it a puff. As she exhaled, I saw that she looked less tense than when she first spotted me.

"Man, not going to lie, this definitely helps." admitted Ashlyn, as she handed back the electronic cig back to me.

"It does, although my girlfriend hates it, I do it when it is just me. I had tried just everything, but I don't think the punching bag was helping much, haha" we both chuckled.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Ali hates when I'm a fire ball of stress, because I won't talk to anyone until it goes away, not even her, my own girlfriend, that drives her nuts," responded Ashlyn as if she was talking to a long time friend, "hey, can I have another go at that?" she pointed to my cig.

"So the rumor mill is true then, well good for you guys haha." I innocently commented as I handed her the cig. For a moment she completely froze, like as in "oh shit, I said something I wasn't suppose to" still. "Don't worry, secrets safe with me." Immediately Ashlyn relax as she took another hit from the cig, she seemed to trust me. 

"Say, I never got your name." Responded Ashlyn.

"Well, does it really matter? You'll probably forget it by the time you get home." I replied jokingly. She seemed to get my humor, as she laughed at the joke.

"Well, I am sharing a fake smoke with you. Plus, you don't seem like other fans, you're not even having a fangirl reaction" sarcastically said Ashlyn.

"Haha, alright, I'll give you my name the day you give me your number, since you want to go along those terms" I joked lighted.

"Well, get your phone then," replied Ashlyn in what I thought still seemed a sarcastic tone. I played along and got my phone out. She gave me phone what it seemed to be her phone number, but probably just making one up to go along with the joke.

"Alright, if this number gets me the rejection hotline, I'll be heartbroken, and you'll never get my name because I'll be sending it my name to it," I commented lightly while chuckling.

"Go headed then, oh wise one," joked Ashlyn.

I sent a text message with my first name and pressed send, as soon as it sent, Ashlyn's phone rang. 

"Nice joke I see you got going here," I sarcastically said.

"Now why would I joke with you, Paige?” said Ashlyn jokingly.

She wasn't lying, that was really her number. But why did she give it to me?

"Well, there you go, you have my name, now you can go to sleep at peace haha. Here…." I handed my phone to her "… delete your number, so you know, you don't to get a new one".

"Oh no, keep it. You're pretty cool. Hit me up if you're coming to the games, I can get you in some good sits, for free, is it cool if I keep yours?" said Ashlyn in a pretty serious tone.

I was pretty shocked at what she just had said, Ashlyn fucking Harris was down to give me free tickets and have let me have her number. "Dang, thanks, I will if I come back to DC, and sure you can keep my number. I don't see why you'd want to keep it. I'm just a fan who appreciates great soccer and it's players."

"Whaaaat? You're not a local? Man, I was going to hit you up to go clubbing once I got home. Where do you live? Maybe when I am in town I can hit you up, then." Ashlyn spoke. She seemed very comfortable with me for some reason.

"I live in Key West, Florida, so I go clubbing every once in a full moon. But shit, hit me up then. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." I told her.

“That sounds good, but you know what? Me and a few of the girls are going to go out later for a few drinks. It’d be totally cool to have you there, you can meet the team and stuff, if you want of course.” suggested the blonde.

“I’m down with that, thanks. Text me the details, after I’m done talking to my girl, I’d love to join you guys for a few drinks, they’ll be on me.” I said with excitement. 

Ashlyn kindly smiled and took one last hit from my cig. We said our goodbyes and parted our ways, which was right on time as Ali had just come out of the locker room along with some of the girls.

I walked back to my car with a huge smile on my face. I couldn’t believe what just happened, I mentally slapped myself to make sure this was no dream and checked my phone to make sure it had really happened. Ashlyn Harris, not only talked to me, she shared a smoke out of my cig but also gave me her number and invited me to hang out with her and her friends.

I have a feeling that this is the beginning of something that will forever change my life.


	2. Spilled Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige informs her girlfriend of what happened at the game. Then, she joins Ashlyn and the others to a get together before they go clubbing. And then of course, club time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and for reading!

“Babe, you won’t believe what happened at the game!” I enthusiastically said to my girlfriend over skype.

“What? Did Ashlyn Harris make out with you?” my girlfriend said in a sarcastic yet still nervous tone.

“No! I told you, would never cheat on you….” I started to reply to my girlfriend.

“…but you’d leave me for her?” my girlfriend finished the sentence in a very serious tone.

I saw the hurt in her face. Every time we joked about my crush on Ashlyn Harris, there was always that awkward moment because deep down we both knew it could happen. However, my girlfriend knew that I wouldn’t just leave her out of the blue to be with someone, regardless of who it was, that I barely knew.

“No, babe. I wouldn’t leave you for someone I don’t really know personally…” I responded in the same serious tone to reassure her not to worry. I saw that the pain in her face was somewhat clearing up so I decided to let her know what happened. “But to continue what I was about to tell you, I met Ashlyn. After the game I saw that there was no way I was going to get any autographs, so I went out the back to smoke before I left altogether…” I bit the inside of my cheek as I said this, my girlfriend hates when I smoke and the look of her face when I said it confirmed it, “…so as I was finishing up, apparently I was right by the locker room exit because Ashlyn came out of it and told me that whole “don’t smoke, bad for you” speech, you like to give me.”

“Well? Did you get an autograph and picture or what? By the way, she’s right, I hate telling you but hopefully your idol taught you a lesson about smoking,” my girlfriend said raising an eyebrow.

“Welllllll, I didn’t get a picture nor an autograph. You’d think I’m joking if I told you that she shared the smoke with me AND asked for my number AND gave me her number AND invited me out tonight for drinks and clubbing with a couple of the other players.” I said carefully, not with much excitement because I didn’t want her to give me another reaction.

“Liar…” she waited a few seconds to make sure I wasn’t joking, “or not, really? I mean how did you end up exchanging numbers, and more importantly why? And are you really going out with her later?” she questioned me. I could tell that my plan of getting not getting a paranoid reaction from her hadn’t worked.

“Well, like I said, I was smoking and she was telling me not to, so I was explaining it to her why I did it and she decided to give the electronic cig I had a go when I offered it to her. We got talking briefly, I guess she was digging my vibes and thought I was cool enough to hang out, so she asked for me number. I gave it to her thinking she was just joking around, but when she texted me and told me that it wasn’t a joke and that I could keep her number. And yeah I’m going out right after this…” I wanted her to be okay with everything, it’s not that she didn’t trust me, but we both knew certain things in life we have no control over and if they have to happen they will. But heck, at this point I just wanted her to be off my case and let me go without the paranoid feeling, “…if that’s alright with you? I’ll take a picture of where I am with who I am, if I’m allowed by them and send it to you so you know I’m not lying.” I said it in a light joking tone to ease the mood.

“Fine!” By her tone, I could see that she wasn’t 100% okay with the situation. “You love me right? I won’t say no because I know you want to go without feeling guilty because I know you’d go no matter what I said, but I trust you and love you enough to know that you won’t let anything bad happen.” she said to me giving me a light smile.

“Thank you babe. Yes, I love you sooooo mucchhhhh, can’t you tell?!” I said sending her lots air kisses and smiles.

“Okay enough! Now go have some fun, and tell Harris I said hi. Now go!” she said in a joking tone.

“Alright alright! I will! Love you babe, bye.” I hung up with a light smile on my face.

——————

As I got out of the shower to start getting ready, Ashlyn sent me a text with the details where we would meet up and what time exactly and how far away it was from me. I had about an hour to get everything done and be there. I put on a navy blue long sleeve bottom up shirt, and dark grey jeans with black dress shoes. This time my make up was a little more heavy, with a black smokey eye, skin pink lipstick and foundation. I straightened out my light brown hair and finished putting on all my other accessories.

I got in my car and put in the address Ashlyn had texted me, only to get a home address. I guessed we were going to meet up as a group at one of the player’s house so we could all share rides.

————————

My thoughts were racing and my heart was pounding hard against my chest as I parked my car into the driveway. Why was I so nervous? I haven’t felt this way ever since I went on my first day with my girlfriend.

I saw that Ashlyn’s Jeep along with a few other cars were on the driveway, which was good because I didn’t want to be the first one there.

I took a deep breath and rang the bell to the house. I could hear a somewhat known voice heading towards the door to answer it.

“Oh hi! You must be Paige right? Ash told me about you. Come in!” Ali Krieger said enthusiastically. Of course she didn’t need to introduce herself, I figured that she knows that I know who she is.

I stepped in slowly absorbing my new surroundings, “Yup. Nice to meet you. I like your dress by the way,” I could see why Ashlyn would date a girl like Ali, knee length black dress looked great on her, and of course her make up and hair were always on point, “I hope I’m not underdressed for the occasion?”

Ali blushed and smiled, “thanks, no don’t worry, you look great. Ash is almost wearing the same exact thing as you, and knowing her she never undresses.” Ali and I bought chuckled, “let me introduce you to everyone.”

I walked with Ali to the living room where some of the players were. Ali was kind enough to introduce me to everyone and everyone just introduced themselves to me. I asked Ali if where the restroom was and she pointed to me to the direction where it was. As I made my way to the bathroom I noticed a few framed pictures. Some of them of the team and the rest were just Ali and Ashlyn. I can’t believe Ashlyn told me to come to her house to meet up. I just smiled and entered the bathroom to check on my make up.

As I was walking out I bumped hard into someone in the hallway, not only that I could feel whatever they were drinking spilled onto my shirt.

“Shit! I’m so sorry dude.” the familiar voice apologized.

I look up only to see Ashlyn Harris. Her white shirt had the same fate as mine.

“Oh it’s not a problem, it’s just water right? It’ll dry.” I reassured the blonde.

“Actually it’s wine, I should probably change this shirt” Ashlyn pointed to her stain and then mine “and we should probably wash and dry yours really quick, shouldn’t take more than 30 minutes.”

We made our way back into the bathroom to wash off the wine on the shirt.

I couldn’t help but to laugh, “I don’t think people want to see me shirtless when they don’t even know me.”

The blonde joined in and laughed as well, “well everyone here has seen each other naked at one point, so they won’t mind some skin. But if it makes you feel better come to my room, I can let you borrow one of my shirts while yours gets cleaned.”

Ashlyn led me into her room to get a shirt. Once there she handed me one of her shirts and went in her closet to pick herself another shirt to go along with her black denim skinny jeans and black dress shoes. I took the opportunity that she was out of sight to change into the shirt to avoid any awkwardness in case someone walked in.

“So how’s the talk with your girl?” Ashlyn shouted from the closet.

“She thought I was lying when I told her what happened, she told me she wanted pictures in order to prove that I’m being real,” I responded with a smile on my face.

Ashlyn laughed, “really? I mean, when I told Ali she thought I was joking too. She was kinda mad I gave out my number to a fan, but I explained to her that you were pretty chill, so she was alright with it. I’m surprised she didn’t give you weird looks, haha.”

“Oh don’t worry Ali has been very welcoming, so have the others. My girl questioned me as to why I gave my number too and stuff, so I kinda feel you on that….” I finished taking off my shirt and was about to put on the other one when Ashlyn walked out buttoning up her new shirt, “Shit! Sorry!” I quickly covered myself with the shirt and turned around to give her some privacy.

“Hey no worries, we are all chicks here, haha, nice tats by the way.” commented Ashlyn.

I slowly turned around and realized she was talking about the tattoos on my back. I felt goosebumps knowing she was looking at me. As I went to grab the shirt, I noticed it wasn’t there anymore, I looked around for it only to see Ashlyn still buttoning her shirt, I shyly and guilty took a look at her as she handed the shirt; I must had accidentally flung her way when I got scared.

“Thanks, sorry about that,” I apologized as I tried not to look at her anymore than I should’ve have. My hand slightly touched hers and an instant shock when through my body. It felt like I stood there forever, and she seemed to be caught off guard by something else as well and then she snapped out, “Oh, no problem, sorry that I scared you. Here give me your shirt so I can take it to the dryer.”

She flung my shirt onto her shoulder as she finished the last button of her black shirt. I walked out of the room with her to the laundry room they had. We bought went to the living room to join the other girls. Ashlyn went straight to Ali, who had a puzzled look on her once she looked at me. Ashlyn explained to her what had happened and she laughed, which was a good sign that everything was good.

I sat by the couch when someone offered me something to drink. I politely declined since I was a light weight when it came to drinks and was waiting to get some at the club.

Not even minutes had passed when a couple of players gathered around me to make small talk and to get to know me. I was surprised that I was easily accepted and that they were honestly interested in getting to know me. At times during my conversations with players I could feel like someone was looking at me, but dared not to look who it was, all I knew was that whenever I got that feeling, it sent shivers up and down my spine.

“Alright girls! It’s time to gooooooo!” shouted Ashlyn as she come from the hallway with my shirt in hand.

I grabbed from her and walked quickly into the bathroom to change. Once I was done I walked out, I placed Ashlyn’s shirt on top of the washing machine in the laundry room and made my way out.

Everyone was outside chatting away, once Ashlyn and Ali walked out everyone gathered around to make arrangements on who was driving who. It was their system of keeping tabs on people who might have drank too much to drive hence why it was always best to meet up somewhere first and drive in big groups to the club since a couple of people were managed their liquor better than others.

There were 4 drivers, and 3-4 passengers for each car. Ashlyn decided who was going with who. I ended up being a passenger since I was a guest. Ashlyn, Ali and I were going in Ashlyn’s Jeep. While the other girls figured out who was going with who in who’s car. Since we had sorted out first, we decided to get going and meet everyone at the club.

While on our way there, Ali made small talk with me asking where I was from, and how long my girlfriend and I had been together and why she didn’t come along. Ashlyn occasionally joined in, but was more focused on the road, as I would catch her eyes through the mirror view.

Once at the club, we didn’t have to wait in line to go in, since the bouncer knew Ashlyn and Ali from the many times they’ve been there. We grabbed a table and waited for the rest of the girls to arrive. I decided to go grab some drinks before everyone arrived. As I got up from the table, Ashlyn decided to join me and grab herself and Ali a drink. I protested saying drinks were on me, but she insisted at least help me bring them to the table. She quickly gave Ali a small peck and stood up to go with me to the bar.

I asked Ashlyn to order drinks since I didn’t know the girls well enough to order them drinks that they’d like. We waited for the bartender to make the drinks.

“Sorry if Ali made you feel uncomfortable with her 100 questions, she gets paranoid over strangers, especially fans. It won’t be the first time we try to be friends with fans who eventually take advantage of us.”

I wasn’t shocked to hear that from her, “Oh no worries. I’m alright with everything, it’s an honor to be here and don’t worry I won’t do anything creepy or weird, just want to have some fun with some great company. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Pleasure is mine.” Ashlyn smirked. “Say, you’ve been with your girl for 2 years now? That’s about how long me and Ali have been together, we could double date if anything, haha.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” the bartender handed me the drinks, Ashlyn helped. I’m glad that he did because the girls had just arrived at the club.

We placed the drinks on the table and told the girls to grab them for a toast.

Ashlyn being the natural leader she was decided to give the toast, “First, I want to thank you guys for a great game. Second, I want to thank our guest and new Spirit family member Paige for being here tonight and for these drinks, here’s to many great more games, and a many great nights!”

Everyone clinked their drinks in unison. Ashlyn looked at me and gave me a private toast and took in the drink, I returned the gesture.

Here’s to a great night of many, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. Things will pick up a little more in the next chapter (; Stay turned!


	3. Drunken Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a fun night to an intense night. Things take turn a different path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Promise to be on top of this more. Thanks everyone for the support! :D

I could feel the music pumping into my veins, literally feeling every beat as I danced in the crowd. The night was young and with the few drinks I had, I felt every little bit of stress lift off my shoulders. Trying not to lose track of my new friends, I kept an eye in the familiar faces on the dance floor. However, my eyes couldn’t help but to land on Ashlyn and Ali every time. Both girls seemed to shut the world off and only focus on each other. They were a damn sexy couple and so was their dancing. Ali was grinding on Ashlyn, while Ashlyn’s hands wandered through Ali’s body. Just that sight spiked my senses and imagination. As a waitress passed by with drinks, I grabbed another one to shut away all those feelings and thoughts. Then suddenly, a girl latches on me and starts to dance with me. I felt a bit uncomfortable because I don’t dance with strangers, especially now that I had a girlfriend. I tried to politely tell the girl that I’m not interested in dancing with anyone but judging from her lack of reaction she didn’t hear me, and didn’t get the gesture to back off either.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands around my waist and the mere touch sends my body into overdrive.

“Hey!” the familiar voice shouted through the music. 

The girl quickly turned around to see who was trying to get her attention. She glanced over at my waist to see the pair of hands strategically placed as if to say I was hers.

“Back off, she’s mine.” shouted the voice, now in an angry tone. The girl immediately left and soon after my savior showed her face in front of me.

“Thanks, Ashlyn.” I said still paralyzed since her hands were still around my waist.

“No problem, I could see you were feeling uncomfortable from the look of your face and the unsynchronized dancing. Plus, gotta look out for my girls, especially the ones that are taken.” Ashlyn said with a smirk on her face.

Out of nowhere someone accidentally stumbles onto me causing me to step forward and press hard against Ashlyn. She tightens her grip to make sure I don’t fall. Much to my embarrassment, she plays it off nicely by dancing with me.

“Careful there, Footloose!” she chuckled and continuses to follow the beat as did I.

I couldn’t help but to blush a little. I realized she was keeping an eye on me just as much as I did on her. The guilt started to climb back to my mind. Thankfully, the song ended and we both decided to head back to the table and find the others.

From the look in her eyes, it looked as if Ali had enjoyed herself a bit much. Ashlyn sighed at the sight of Ali struggling to find her purse. “Babe, I think it is time to go home.” Ashlyn mentioned to Ali, who mumbled something that sounded like she agreed. Ashlyn helped Ali get up and held her so she could at least walk. “Hey Paige, I think Ali had too much to drink, its best if I head out with her for the night. Do you want to come along or will you be okay going back with one of the other girls?”

I looked at my watch only to see how much time had gone by and I didn’t even realize how late it was. “Yeah, I think I should go too. I’m exhausted. If you guys don’t mind, I’d appreciate the ride back.”

Ashlyn waved goodbye to everyone and let them know that the three of us were done for the night. All the girls said their goodbyes to me and went back to doing their own thing. “Paige, I hate to ask but can you help me walk Ali to the car?” Ashlyn spoke with a look of apprehension on her face. I could tell that was struggling to keep Ali on her feet so of course I was going to help. I told her “sure” and put Ali’s other arm around my neck and helped her walk to the car along with Ashlyn. We laid her down on the backseat since she was practically asleep already.

I heard Ali mumbling something to Ashlyn while she was making sure Ali was secured. To which Ashlyn just replied, “Yes, she is.”

Ashlyn got in the driver’s side, her cheeks flushing red. I could tell that she was a little out of it so I decided to finally speak up.

“By the look on your face, I’d say you’d be getting laid tonight.” I joked to break the silence. We both chuckled. “I’m joking; do you want me to drive? You seem a little bit out of it.”

“Nope, I’m good. You just kick back and relax. I only had the drinks you bought.” Ashlyn smiled. “So, thanks again.”

“No problem, like I said before thanks for the invite, means a lot. I had an awesome time and thanks again for saving me from that girl”, I say with a laugh.

“Thank you for accepting the invitation! I’m glad you had fun though.”

“Well, clearly Ali had more fun than anyone. So much fun that she is already asleep!” We both laughed at that one pretty hard. We quickly glanced at Ali who was pretty much passed out at this point. Then, Ashlyn accidentally placed her hand on time of mine. It took her awhile to realize what she just had done. “Sorry, I’m just used to having Ali by my side.” All of a sudden, Ashlyn quickly got a worried look in her face. “Well, she rarely drinks this much. But when she does, it usually means something is bothering her. So, hopefully when she sobers up we can talk it out.”

I could see that whatever was bothering Ali, was now probably bothering Ashlyn too. “So, I’m guessing that all the mumbling she did while you were putting her in the back was her asking if I was coming along? Sorry if she wanted to talk about it now.”

“Well, not that exactly, but something along those lines…” Ashlyn blushed once again. “But don’t worry, she’ll be fine.”

Once again we got lost in the comfortable silence. After a few more minutes, we finally arrived at their place.

——————————

Ashlyn and I both got out of the car at the same time. As I opened the door to the backseat Ashlyn broke the silence, “You don’t have to worry about her, I can bring her in.”

I just waved her off and helped her out anyways. I could see she was glad she had a helping hand for once. “I need to sober up a little before I drive back, if that’s alright.”

“You can spend the night here if you want. I mean our couch isn’t that comfortable but I like to think it’s better than the floor” she chuckled as we walked in.

“No, don’t worry. I’m not that drunk…” I politely declined her offer, “I’m almost sobered up.”

“Then stay here for a few more minutes, I’m going to tuck Ali in and then I’ll free you”.

I let go of Ali and let Ashlyn carry her to their bedroom. While she was taking care of Ali, I sat on their couch waiting for her to come back so I could say goodbye. I decided to look at my phone to kill some time. I noticed I had a few texts that were unread. All of them from my girlfriend.

“Baby? I need to talk to you.”

“Hey, baby I know you’re out but I need to talk to you ASAP.”

“Please text me when you see this”

“Let me know when we can talk, it’s important”

As soon as I went through those I felt the guilt climb back onto my shoulders. 

“Hey baby. Sorry about not replying, I didn’t hear my phone go off. I’ll be back to the hotel soon, just sobering up before I drive back.”

Seconds later she replied, “I’m sorry.”

I knew this wasn’t going to be a good talk, but I tried not to make assumptions. I tried to calm down by breathing in and out.

“You doing yoga this late? Man, you must be way more drunk than Ali then” Ashlyn said as she stood by the couch.

“Oh you’re so funny…” I threw a couch pillow at her “…I’m just a little anxious; my girl sent a few texts wanting to talk.”

“Really?” Ashlyn raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I got a feeling it’s not one of those good talks, she never texts me when I’m out unless it’s important.” 

Ashlyn gave me an understanding nod. 

“So, how’s Ali?” I spoke up in order to avoid silence.

Ashlyn decided to sit next to me and turn on the TV. “She is going to regret drinking tomorrow. But she’ll be fine enough to at least explain why she did it. Sorry, you had to witness that it’s not her at all to get this drunk.”

I could see sadness and truth. “Its fine, Ashlyn. Some of us have different ways when it comes to dealing with problems. I’m sure she didn’t want to talk about it in the club because she wanted you not to worry.”

“Yeah, it just sucks because I feel like I can’t tell when she bottles up stuff sometimes. But thanks for not minding everything that happened and helping out,” Ashlyn replied softly.

Her eyes had met mine. Her gaze was so intense I felt her looking at my soul. What was she thinking?

I felt my phone vibrate once again. Another text from my girlfriend asking if I made it home.

“I should go. Thanks for letting me stay here to sober up. And thanks again for the invite and awesome night.” I got up and started making my way to the door.

Ashlyn soon followed me, “No, thank you. Seriously, I’m glad you had an awesome time. If you’re not doing anything tomorrow, you should come to practice or we can do something afterwards. Ali has to run some errands and then she’s going shopping with a few the other team’s players, so I have a lot of down time. I could show you around DC if that’d be cool with you.” Ashlyn nervously said all in one breath.

“Yeah that sounds pretty cool,” I let out a small smile, “text me the info, and I’ll be there. Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

“I know I will totally sound like a fangirl but, can I get a picture with you. Show the girlfriend the evidence that I wasn’t lying about tonight, especially if we are hanging out again haha.”

“Yeah, sure,” she replied with loads of enthusiasm

 We take the picture and then she walks me all the way into my car.

“See ya tomorrow then, Ashlyn”

“You can call me Ash if you want, my friend. See ya tomorrow.”

I smiled at the fact that she called me a friend. I guess we really were able to call each other friends, if she felt safe enough to consider hanging out with me.

I got in my car and slowly pulled away from her driveway. She never broke her stare from me. And to be honest neither did I. I couldn’t help but to smile as she waved goodbye as I drove away.

—————————

“Hello?” my girlfriend’s voice came on the phone.

“Hey honey. I’m back at the hotel. What’s up?” I said nervously into the phone.

“I’m so sorry. I really am. I wish it didn’t happen but it just did,” I could tell from her cracking voice that she was crying and regretting. “Hannah invited me out tonight and I said yes. We ended up going clubbing, we had too many drinks for our own good.”

“And how is that bad?” I asked.

“I danced with this girl. And we ended up kissing. It was a drunken mistake. I’m so sorry.”

My heart dropped. Never in a million years did I think I’d hear something like that. My girlfriend was always so adamant that cheating was the worst thing to do in life. I was in shock. I could hear her crying and telling me to say something. Honestly, I couldn’t. I didn’t know how to feel about anything.

“Why?” I said in a dead tone.

“It just happened. I was drunk and it was stupid of me. I just really missed you and was upset you weren’t here with me and with a bunch of strangers. Please, forgive me.”

“Well, clearly you had an intense attraction to her. I know you…you’d never kiss anyone you didn’t feel something towards...and don’t you DARE use the excuse that you missed me to cover up your mistakes.” I hear my own voice raise.

“We are done.”

“No! Please don’t!” she begged me.

“Yes, we are. You always said cheating was unforgivable no matter what. I’m sorry about we are over. No matter what you say, it’s not going to fix this. The trust is gone. I think it is best we take some time off from talking to each other. I love you, I really do, you mean a lot to me but I can’t get past this. We can try a friendship. That is all I’m giving you.” I said with tears running down my face. 

She apologized again and took the offer. She apologized for what it seemed like the 1,000th time. Honestly, I had forgiven her from her first sorry when she told me what happened. It wasn’t meant to be. It was simple as that. She was one of those people who come into your life to make you a better person, and then they leave. Sometimes physically, sometimes emotionally, and sometimes a relationship ends to start something new and different, to continue. 

“I just want you to know that I’ll be out tomorrow hanging with Ashlyn. She invited me out to see DC. So, please don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. You know that right?” I reassured her. I didn’t want her calling me to make sure I didn’t do anything bad to myself. She was always afraid of my silence, because it never meant anything good to us. But this was a different situation.

She said her final words and apologies and hung up the phone. I had received another 2 text messages while I was talking to her.

Ashlyn had texted me the info for tomorrow. Then the next text was one asking me if I had arrived at my hotel safely and if the talk had gone alright.

A different type of anxiety dropped on me. I didn’t know what to say.

“Thanks for the info. I got in a few mins ago. Talk turned out pretty bad…my relationship with her is over.” I reply back.

Not even a minute went by and I get another text from Ashlyn,

“you alright? You need to talk about it? You don’t have to worry about tomorrow, if you need space.”

She barely knew me, yet she was already giving me a shoulder to lean on, no questions asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just need to rest and soak in everything. Get lost in my thoughts a bit. Tomorrow is still on, I think getting out and keeping myself busy will be good. I’ll fill you in after you’re done with practice.”

“Alright sounds good. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks. Now go to sleep Ash, lol. Goodnight!”

“Anytime, goodnight Paige :)”

I went to bed and got lost in my thoughts. I cried. I screamed. I let myself get upset. It wasn’t my fault. It was her fault either. It’s human nature and sometimes it just happens. I processed all of these feelings.

This chapter had finally closed.

_Tomorrow_ _is a new day, a new beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is always welcome! :)


	4. The Comfortable Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Ashlyn explode DC while creating a different bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge lack of update, but here it is! I promise I'll continue, but it might take awhile to between updates. Thanks everyone for hanging on and reading it! :)

“I look like shit” I said to the mirror as I looked at my own reflection. My eyes were evidence that I also lacked sleep from all the crying that I did. I was pretty heartbroken, but I couldn’t let that get in the way. I decided to clean myself up and so out for a morning run. I ignored the world until I picked up my phone after my shower. I sighed to see around 10 messages from my now ex-girlfriend, and smiled to see 2 from Ashlyn. I ignored my ex’s texts for my own sanity and read the silliness that were Ashlyn’s texts, that were filled with jokes, and a video of her and the Spirit players being goofballs.

After getting myself together, I left for the Spirit’s practice location. As soon as I arrived, I sat by the benches to watch the girls practice. I pulled out my phone to kill sometime until it was knocked out of my hands by a ball.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I shouted as I picked my phone back from the ground.

I could hear a serious amount of laughs coming from one of the goal sides of the field. A bunch of Spirit players were huddled laughing around Ashlyn who had a huge grin on her face.

“Get off the phone and get your ass down on the field!” yelled Ashlyn. A bunch of the Spirit girls seemed to cheer on what she had said so I decided to join them.

As soon as I got on the field someone passed a ball to me. I ran pass bunch of the girls and had one target in mind.

“BLOCK THIS, HARRIS!” I shouted as the ball left my foot and headed straight to the net passing Ashlyn who was expecting my revenge.

“You already at the “I’m pretty pissed off” stage of getting over a breakup?” Ashlyn said jokingly. 

I laughed at her joke “No, I just aiming to ruin your face so all the fangirls would officially hate me. But my plan failed since you sucked at going for the ball this time.” 

“Oh I see you got jokes, huh? I was just being nice, next time I won’t” She pouted and then broke into another round of laughter. “But I gotta say that was a pretty good shot. You play?”

“Nothing too serious. Just occasional with friends and stuff.” 

“Well, for all you know its never too late. I could help you out if you ever think about going serious.” Ashlyn offered.

“Haha, funny, but I rather appreciate soccer than be part of it nowadays. Plus, you get to check all the great asses.” I said with confidence.

“So is that why you go to games? Man, step up your game then. Straight up from row seats where I am at, why do you think I decided to become a goalkeeper?” Ashlyn said low enough where it could be heard only between me and her.

We both broke into historical laughs. As we walked off the field since practice was over.

I waited for Ashlyn outside the locker rooms. A few minutes later Ashlyn and Ali popped out of the door and head towards me as the rest of the team passed by and said their goodbyes. 

“Hi Paige! How are you holding up?” Ali spoke softly.

Ashlyn glanced over Ali with a warning. 

“I’m fine, I’m taking it slowly.” I replied with a shy smile.

“Well, I hope you and Ashlyn have fun today! See you around!” Ali said as she kissed Ashlyn goodbye and whispered something into Ashlyn’s ear to which Ashlyn just nodded. And then she walked away from us.

“Well, you ready to learn some US History in a fun way?” Ashlyn said with tons of enthusiasm and sarcasm.

I just nodded and followed her towards her car. 

Ashlyn took me around the city of DC, and showed me all the important landmarks. She would always make a joke out of something which made the city tour ten times funier than it would’ve been if I went by myself.

Our last stop was at the science museum, in which we decided to have our lunch break.

Ashlyn took a bite of her burger and looked at me for a moment, “I know that I don’t know you that well to make you feel completely better about what happened, but I hope this helped lighten you up a bit.”

“You’ve helped a lot, more than you know.” I smiled at her to reassure that she did do a great job.

“Well, you deserve the best, you’re a really awesome chick. So it’s her loss in the end.” She smiled back to me and her eyes did just the same.

“Thanks, Ashlyn. I really mean it. I don’t think it was much to her loss being that she just gained the freedom to do what she had already done.” I spoke in a sad tone.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened? What do you mean by that?” She engaged in my eyes to seek some answers.

“She cheated on me. She felt horrible because she wasn’t the one who exactly jumped on someone. But she let it happen when she clearly saw it coming, so I just told her it was best for us to go our own ways. I can’t stop fate or whatever was happening with her to do that. I forgive her, but I can’t have a relationship were I can’t trust someone. So, I told her the least I could do was be friends with her. She’s still someone important in my life.”

Ashlyn held my hand to show sympathy. I could tell from her sparkling eyes that she understood where I was coming from.

“That’s horrible, Paige. She’s lucky to have someone like you. So understanding and forgiving…” she tightened her grip a little more, “…I’m glad I met you.”

I was taken by surprise from her words. She rarely knew me. But at the same time, I felt what she meant. I was glad I met her too.

There was another moment of comfortable silence between us. She was still hold on to my hand. 

I finally broke the silence by clearing my throat and sliding my hand back from hers, “Well, Ali looks like she made it this morning.” I chuckled.

Ashlyn still lost in her mind from the silence finally snapped out, “Huh? Oh yeah, she woke up so hungover. I gave her some medication and tons of water so that’s why she didn’t die at practice…” then Ashlyn suddenly looked away, “but she’s pretty mad at me for letting her get to that point.”

I was scared to comfort her, “Really? What made her to get to that point then? I mean, it’s not your fault, you know?” I tried to connect with her eyes to show my support for her this time.

“She’s mad because she’s scared of losing me. I never cheated, but she can’t deal with my past even thought she tells me she’s fine with it now. She and I haven’t connected in a while. I think at this point right now we both are in different places in our lives. We don’t know what the next move is for both of us as a couple. We are lost and stuck.” said a heartbroken Ashlyn.

I didn’t break eye contact from the moment she met mine. I wanted her to know that she could find a friend in me and that I was there to listening to her and help her out, just like she’s been doing for me.

“No one should go through that, Ash.” I said.

“I know, we’ve tried just about everything, arguing is pointless because it doesn’t get us anywhere, it just makes us more upset. So we avoid talking about our issues. I love her, I really do. I can’t imagine her out of my life. She picked me up and fixed me when I was about to give up. But the pieces are cracking again, and I feel like it is breaking her now” Ashlyn put her hands over her face to conceal the tears.

“Hey, listen. I know this is not the best advice, but have you tried asking her if she still feels the same about this whole relationship? I know you clearly still feel the same. I’m not trying to take sides, but if there’s no balance in the relationship, it will flop to one side, like it is right now…” My advice stirred her enough that I could see the gears in her head turning, “…maybe you guys need a break from all the distractions, and really talk it out, so neither her or you can runaway from what is really happening. You know, connect again?” 

This time I gave her a firm squeeze on the shoulder to give her support and confidence that everything will be alright. She finally released the tension from her shoulders and relaxed to my grip. And finally she released a small smile.

“You’re right.” She finally spoke. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Ali, asking her to have the night free.

“Well, since you’ll be busy tonight, it is best I get going…” I said as I stood up to say my goodbyes to her.

“…hold on.” She held my hand once again. The touch left my stomach in knots and my body into shock, just like in the club. “I gotta show you one last place.”

—————————

Ashlyn was silent the whole trip to where ever she was taking me. She had gotten a text back from Ali saying that she would meet her up at their place later tonight. I could sense that Ashlyn was more relaxed to whatever could happen, but I could also tell that she was in her own mind searching her thoughts. 

“Here we are.” She said.

“Wow. Ash, this is beautiful.” I said in shock.

Ashlyn pulled over into a small path by the forrest that lead a little water fall. The sun was just beginning to go down and its rays were scattered around every corner of the forrest.

“Yeah, it is.” She said while climbing to the top of her Jeep, “come on up, the view gets better.”

I carefully climbed up her Jeep and took in what was in front of me. It was so relaxing, I forgot about everything and just enjoyed the moment.

“I bet Ali enjoys this place.” I spoke softly.

Ashlyn took a deep breath.

“Well, Ali hasn’t been here, yet,” she replied. “The only person who’s been here is Whitney because we found it together. I usually come here when I want to clear my head,” Ashlyn paused for a while and took another deep breath, “My plan was to propose to Ali here, but I don’t know anymore, if things…”

“Ashlyn, she’ll love it. Don’t worry you’ll figure things out and it will happen.” I interrupted before she finished her sentence.

I could see that she still had hope, but that it was slowly slipping away from her. She needed to hear what I said, because she finally gave me a full genuine smile, that included her famous dimple, while looking into my eyes. I couldn’t help but to smile back to her and look back. No words could describe what was going on in our heads, but all I know is that it connected us.

For the first time I felt at ease with everything. Being there with Ashlyn, it felt timeless. 

“Uhm, I think we should get going…” Ashlyn finally broke the silent.

I just nodded and got back inside the car. The whole car ride back to the DC area, Ashlyn had a smile on her face. And I did too.

“So what’s the plan tomorrow? Go back home?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yep, sadly it is.” I said with a frown on my face.

Going back home meant going back to reality and face my now ex girlfriend.

“Sorry to hear that, Paige. I hope things get better,” Ashlyn said “And here we are.” 

We finally arrived at the hotel. There was an unsettling silence this time. There was a force that I couldn’t fight. I didn’t want to get up.

“Ali and I will be heading down to Florida to visit our families sometime soon after season ends. We can meet up with you if you’re cool with that.”

“Yeah that sounds really nice…” I finally broke into a small smile, “…thanks for making my time in DC unforgettable. Good luck with tonight and everything else.”

And with that I finally got out from her car and started making my way into the hotel. As I was about to go into the elevator, I felt a hand grab my wrist.

“You…uhm, forgot your purse inside my car” Ashlyn nervously said while still holding on to my wrist.

I grabbed my purse from her shaking hand, “Thanks Ashlyn. Are…. you….ok…”

She brought me into a tight hug. My body completely froze. I took in her sweet scent that radiated from her hair. Her body was shaking, but the longer she held on to me the more her body relaxed. 

“Thank you for everything, Paige. I’m so glad I got to meet and get to know you” She finally broke our embrace, “Text me when you get home, okay? I want to keep in touch with you.”

“It was really great meeting you and getting to know you too, Ash,” I responded “I will definitely keep in touch with you. Tell Ali and the girls that I said thanks for the great time.”

“ I will.” She smiled while looking into my eyes. That burning gaze once again gave me chills. “Have safe a drive. See you soon.”

Ashlyn still held her gaze at me. She leaned closer towards my face and took a slight pause.

I felt the warmth of her lips come in contact with one of my cheeks. I slowly felt both cheeks warm up. I could tell that hers did as well by how red they were.

And with that she turned around and left before anything else could be said.

I finally managed to get into my room and headed straight to the shower, still in shock and thoughtless.

Afterwards, I looked into the mirror only to see that my cheeks were just as red as Ashlyn’s.

Finally, the first and only thought that I had in that moment was,

“What the hell was that?!”


End file.
